It is often necessary to remove an antenna from its mounting on a vehicle when the vehicle is in an automatic car wash. If the antenna is not removed, the radiator whip or the base structure of the antenna may be damaged. In some prior art antennas, the entire base structure to which the radiator is attached is removed with the radiator. In other prior art antennas, the radiator carries a small threaded base which is screwed out of engagement with the main base that is affixed to the vehicle. In other prior art antennas, a tool must be utilized to remove the radiator whip from the antenna base. In another prior art antenna, a spring operated bayonet mount is used to provide a quick disconnect.
Many of these prior art antenna mechanisms have been found to be unsatisfactory. In certain structures the threads have become damaged and it is difficult to screw the radiator whip back on to the base. In other structures, the quick disconnect mechanism, such as the spring operated bayonet mechanism, has added to the length of the antenna in a deleterious manner. Antennas which require tools for removing the radiator are disadvantageous because often the tool is not available.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a disconnect mechanism for a radiator whip that is simple in construction and easy to operate.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a disconnect mechanism for radiator whip which does not require external tools.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a disconnect mechanism for an antenna radiator whip which has relatively few parts and is economical.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a disconnect structure for a radiator whip which does not require an excessive length.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an antenna formed of components that are simple to manufacture and economical.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.